Silent, Deadly Night
by twi-psyche
Summary: "LONG LIVE THE VOLTURI!"  Each guest took a sip of the thick crimson liquid and smiled to each other. In the next second they collapsed twitching... The five leaders and their guard watched in horror as the guests' mouths foamed and they died, one by one.


Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight Saga_ nor am I collecting any monetary payment. This is for the thrill of writing only.

* * *

The night was cool and the city asleep unaware of the shadows lurking outside their doors. The streets were deserted so no one noticed the trio striding through. Two tall beings dressed in black were on either side of a smaller silver-cloaked figure. The threesome headed towards the lighted castle.

The castle was in the midst of a celebration.

The entire castle had been scrubbed clean and the antiques that had been collected over the years were taken from storage, cleaned, and placed just so for the guests to observe and admire. Candles were strategically placed around in the hallways leading to the great ballroom, where a gigantic chandelier bathed the room in a warm glow from above. Portraits of the Great Family hung above the three thrones that were robed in gold and purple. All around guests mingled, talking and laughing in great spirits. They wore their finery: ladies dressed in fine silks, diamonds, and gold and gentlemen in their elegant tuxedos. Selective guard members, dressed in the appropriate attire, served silver goblets of blood, freshly taken just hours before when an abnormal amount of tours were held and the cattle were drained of its precious life source.

In the center of the room, the dance floor was open, and many couples spun around to the rhythm of the hired band. There was much laughter as the group of immortal beauties toasted and celebrated the reign of their leaders, the Volturi. Those absent from the clearing confrontation told others of the showdown between the Three Brothers and their guard against the Cullen Coven. Stories were told of how the uptight and abnormal group defiantly stood against their benevolent leaders, knowing they did wrong and not having the decency to ask for forgiveness. It was only by the grace of Lord Aro that they were spared; the lord did not wish to destroy his once-close friend and did not have the heart to murder the family in cold blood. Heads were shaken in disgust at the standoff and nods showed their agreement of how merciful their lord was.

Suddenly, the music ceased and the crowd's noise faded into low murmurs as all eyes faced the thrones. The door behind the thrones opened and all heads bowed in submission for the entrance of the fair and noble Volturi. First the guards came out, silent in their approach and following were the ladies in vibrant hues of purple and gold. Once they stood behind their respectful throne, horns blew in honor of the next three to appear. Clothed in their royal garb and jewels, the Three Brothers reverently floated to their seats. They faced the congregation as a waiter passed the five their drinks. Milky red eyes shifted around the room to every guest. A smile graced the face of the leader.

"Welcome, my brethren."

"Thank you, my lord," the subjects replied, heads still bowed.

They swept through the hidden entrance and stealthily made their way inside, their presence unnoticed by all in the ball room.

The trio walked through the halls to the inner chamber silent as ghosts. Not even the vampires' sensitive hearing could have offered them mercy for what was to come.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate our reign and for giving us your support and encouragement in the recent transaction with those we thought were our friends."

Murmurs were heard from the crowd. He raised his hands to silence them.

"Now, now, at one point in their lives _all_ children rebel against their parents. It never lasts, and before long they would come crawling back and Caius, Marcus, and myself, shall welcome them with open arms, acknowledging the wayward children that they are."

The applause was loud and positive shouts were heard from the more enthusiastic people among them.

A wider smile graced his face. "So let us, my people, celebrate this wondrous occasion. Please take a glass and let us toast to the eternal reign of the Volturi."

They reached the doors to the ballroom and the leader was exposed. The silver cloak moved as a slender hand reached down to the worn and well-used scabbard. A battered katana with a blade that was rusted and chipped slid soundlessly from its holster; its aura pulsed in response to the leader's own power and intentions.

Every one grabbed a glass and raised it high. A male in black with blue accents cries out, "Long live the Volturi!"

"LONG LIVE THE VOLTURI!"

Each guest took a sip of the thick crimson liquid and smiled to each other. In the next second they collapsed twitching, scratching at their throats, their words a low, garbled sound. The five leaders and their guard watched in horror as the guests' mouths foamed and they died, one by one.

They heard the twitching of the bodies on the floor. The tall man with emerald eyes smirked, knowing the potion was doing its job. _That money was well spent_, he thought as he and his companions prepared themselves.

BOOM!

Several sets of eyes shifted to the entrance whose doors flew open to reveal the three behind them.

"Protect the family!" The guards raced to defend their leaders but they were too late.

The once battered blade gave off a huge pulse of power before transforming into an oversized fang, the cross guard resembling a large patch of white fur. With a powerful pulse of energy, the iron blade morphed into a diamond-encrusted one. A twist of a hand and the guard fell, diamond shards embedded into their bodies, tearing them apart. The unknown man to the left of the smaller figure held out his left hand and the bodies of the fallen were set ablaze. While they burned, the trio turned their attention to the remaining five.

The Volturi brothers and their wives were frozen in fear. Their eyes widen as the blade once again transformed, this time taking on an onyx-black hue with a deathly purple aura. The room pulsed with the aura that felt like death's unforgiving stone-cold hand, and the Volturi knew their time had come.

The wielder slowly raised its head and a smirk crossed its face. Raising its weapon high, the figure slashed the sword through the air, sending several black blades that cut the five vampires into pieces and banish them into the darkest depths of hell, their screams echoing in the nearly empty room before disappearing completely.

In less than one minute the Volturi were no more.

The fires had died out leaving the floor clean of all the action that had previously taken place. The ruler sheathed the once again battered katana and stepped towards the raised dais that held the thrones. With a flick of a hand, they were replaced with an onyx and silver throne. Sitting down, the figure removed the silver hood.

She was beautiful. A young woman appearing twenty, she was the epitome, in fact, the inspiration of the Sirens of a time long since passed. No more than five feet in height, her presence spoke more of her power that her height did not, as well as the aged look in her eyes, a vibrant hazel tinged with blue, silver, and gold.

She turned to her men. Her left hand was wandering around, his green eyes taking in the décor of the castle. Glancing to her right, she gazed at the raven-haired ancient Roman god by her side. His eyes matched his hair and met hers with a curious stare.

She smiled at him and commanded in a soft, musical voice, "Contact my people and tell them a new age has begun."

He nodded and turned to leave the room. Her voice stopped him at the doors.

"And Damon," he turned his head, "make sure Major Whitlock receives his _personal_ message first."

* * *

Neither do I own the characters and situations from _Inu Yasha_ and _The Vampire Diaries_.


End file.
